


重逢

by Mr2



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr2/pseuds/Mr2
Summary: 他回到了他们还年轻的时候。





	重逢

——  
　　  
　　和安娜的重逢有些意料之外，又似乎在情理之中。莫里森从未正视安娜·艾玛莉的死亡，与其说是逃避，不如说是冥冥之中就有种她不会这样轻易死去的直觉。  
　　对于加比，也是如此。  
　　那场爆炸后，他去观摩了那些墓碑。死去的人排成了一列，他的名字在里面尤为刺眼，却没有找到加布列尔·莱耶斯的名字。他早该料到那个老家伙更不容易死亡，他和莫伊拉背着莫里森搞了不知道什么奇怪的实验。然而作为指挥官却能清晰的感知到，莱耶斯的身体很明显有了变化，甚至可以说，很大的变化。  
　　这种变化他再熟悉不过，加比也是如此。他比他早了五十多个人接受了改造强化，没想到到了暗影守望，却没有要停止的意图，反而变本加厉。招募莫伊拉算是他的失策，只是想不到莱耶斯居然也放纵她胡乱搞自己的身体。  
　　安娜坐在旁边破旧的椅子上，手臂支在勉强算是窗户的边上，眯着眼睛似乎是在打盹儿。莫里森却合不上眼，白天发生的一切还历历在目，腰背上被撕裂的伤口也是真实存在的。它们发着黑，像是普通人受伤之后溃烂的模样，是一种几十年来都没有经历过的折磨。  
　　这一切还要归咎于那个男人。莫里森翻了个身，悄悄把怀里的照片拿了出来。照片上的三个人看起来年轻的像另外三个人，虽然加比习惯性的蹙着眉头，嘴角却也是上扬着的。那场战役好似就发生在昨天，他的眼前似乎还能看见上下乱飞的海鸟，耳边似乎还能听到呜呜的海风。  
　　下一张照片是两个更年轻的人，只是身旁那张熟悉的面庞他已经几十年没有见到过了。离开军队后莫里森还偶尔会偷偷坐到那人家附近的咖啡馆里，时常能看到文森特和他的恋人成双入对，而他自己则在店里独自咽下苦涩的黑咖啡。  
　　后来文森特结婚了，他知道，但他却没有机会再去偷偷见那个人了。他已经成为社会上的知名人物，每日有无数张他的海报贴在全球各个城市的大街小巷，他是英雄，是受人爱戴、受人敬仰的守望先锋指挥官。他不再是以前那个小部队里的菜鸟，他是杰克·莫里森。  
　　全世界无数双眼睛钉在他身上，他的每一句话、每一个决定，都不再是他自己，而是整个守望先锋。  
　　累吗？莫里森摸着照片上的自己，真的很累。至少曾经他以为守望先锋可以拯救全世界，然而最终他却什么也救不了。遵守规则一向是他的人生准则，即使他不得不为此变得老成圆滑，去和那些政客打交道。  
　　曾经他每日焦头烂额，是安娜一旁的辅佐帮了他太多的忙。而莱耶斯……加布列尔·莱耶斯和他的暗影守望里一直是个大麻烦，他头脑发热、破坏规矩、像反派一样暗地里搞刺杀，然而莫里森几乎无条件给了他所有的权限。  
　　都因为那不属于他的加比。  
　　他的手指动了动，又翻到下一张照片。照片里的黑发男人有着深色的皮肤，一袭纯黑的风衣在他身上却更像是得意的披风。男人在胸前叉着手，一只眉毛高高的挑起，嘴角却也随之几乎都要翘到天上去了。与第一张照片对比，这个尚还年轻的拉裔男人更是意气风发，眉宇间透着年轻军官独有的洒脱与不羁。  
　　这应该是整个守望先锋里，唯一一张士兵24的照片了。莫里森偷偷把它留了下来，在这个高度电子化的时代，用纸质的相片保存下那个几乎昙花一现的年代。很多那个时代的事情他已经记不太清了，接受士兵的强化改造几乎是上个世纪的事情，那时候的记忆里也同样只有三个人：他，文森特，还有加比。  
　　莫里森悄声叹了口气，把照片小心翼翼放回自己的怀里。安娜这个盹的时间还挺长，虽说他一心扑在目标对象身上，此时伤口的恶化却完全束缚了他的手脚。他翻了个身，背对过去的战友，闭上了眼睛。  
——  
　　这一觉睡得似乎有点长，模糊间莫里森听到身边有人在低语着什么，听上去不像是安娜的声音。他一个激灵坐起来，差点撞上旁边人的头。  
　　“杰克！你醒了！”  
　　一个清亮的声音自背后传来。莫里森全身都僵住了，尽管他此时几乎头疼欲裂，却还是第一时间认出了那个声音的主人。  
　　他像个僵尸一样缓慢而又僵硬的转过头去，果然，记忆里那张温暖又灿烂的笑脸出现在了他面前。  
　　“文森特……？你……你怎么会在这？”他开口询问，声音却不再是那个沙哑低沉的男音，反而像所有新兵蛋子一样，明亮中带着些轻佻。  
　　“你对身体的强化似乎有点排异反应晕过去了，莱耶斯长官和我来看看你。感觉怎么样？”记忆里那张脸离得太近了，近到莫里森的脑子几乎停止了转动。直到那个名字的出现，他才猛地一回神，迅速转回头去，果然看到了那个刚才差点被他撞到的人，正皱着眉头坐在床边。  
　　“加比？”他轻声开口，多重复杂的情感交织其中。这个称呼让对方也愣住了，他的眉毛舒展开，眼睛微微放大，视线在莫里森和文森特之间来回游走。  
　　空气大概凝固了好几秒，肇事者才再次侧过身去，面对昔日的暗恋对象微微勾起嘴角，尽量放缓了语气，“谢谢你来看望我，文森特。”  
　　文森特点了点头，正要开口，被莱耶斯抢先一步打断了。“医生建议你再卧床观察几天，莫里森，这周你就不用来训练了。”接着他站起身，冲着文森特皱了皱眉，后者也赶紧站了起来，“你好好休息，杰克，今天训练之后我再来看你。”  
　　莫里森微笑着点点头，余光瞥见莱耶斯翻了个白眼，不觉好笑。“加……莱耶斯长官！”两人走到了门口，莫里森终于再次开口叫住了他，“我的身体有些小毛病，医生说有什么问题可以向你请教，能耽搁你几分钟吗？”  
　　莱耶斯的眼里闪过几分疑惑，他向文森特抬了抬下巴，后者便开门自行离开了。他叉着双臂走近床边，床上的金发男孩笑弯了眼睛，隐隐透着几分狡黠，看上去竟该死的有些好看。他站在床边，居高临下的俯视着他的童子军，“什么事？”  
　　“请坐，长官。”莫里森拍了拍身边的位置，莱耶斯又犹豫了几秒，才坐下，满脸写着狐疑。  
　　“到底怎么了？有什么问题你可以直接去问医——”  
　　话音未落，方才还在说着身体不适的金发男孩豹子一样扑了过来，用那双好看的浅玫瑰色嘴唇压在了他的双唇之上。莱耶斯几乎当场死机了，他的手臂微微张开却不敢落在对方身上，唇齿被人撬开也不知道该做出怎样的反应。  
　　莫里森跪坐在他腿上，闭着眼睛全神贯注的亲着他，几个深吻似乎还不够，又移动嘴唇一下一下去啄他的唇角与下巴，嘴里也一停不停的轻唤着“加比”。等到莱耶斯回过神来，面前的男孩早已干脆利落的脱掉了上衣，赤裸的身体整个贴在他身上，那对儿饱满的胸肉抵着他的喉管，看上去色情又放荡。  
　　“……操。”他的喉结上下滑了滑，放出一声低哑的感叹。一直停留在空气中的强壮手臂终于揽住了身上人的腰臀，把它紧紧地缩在自己的怀里。嘴上也有了回应，一只手扣住对方的后脑，强硬又不容拒绝的侵入了他的口腔。  
　　两人分开的时候多少都起了反应，莫里森喘着粗气去扒男人的衣服，后者却还处于震惊之中，迟迟没有接下来的动作。“加比？”莫里森抬眼看向他，便又凑过去吻他的唇角，亲昵的很。  
　　“你不是……和文森特……？”莱耶斯犹豫着，不知该怎么提起这个话题，尤其是两个人现在都半裸着，一副箭在弦上的模样。  
　　莫里森点点头，又摇摇头。“我们之间什么也没有。”他回答，扯掉了男人的外套和上衣，又去解他的裤子，接着似是很懊恼，叹了口气，“加比，我现在想要的人是你。”他跨坐在男人的腿上，脸上挂着几分沮丧和一些奇怪的悲伤，看上去太可怜了。  
　　这几声加比叫得莱耶斯心里像是爬过了千百只蚂蚁一样，痒得不行。他便一把扯下身上人的裤子，手掌迅速覆在那两团软肉上揉捏，手指几乎嵌了进去。  
　　“嗯……！”这下有些猝不及防，莫里森不自觉向前磨蹭了几下，腿反而分得更开了。他把男人摁在床上，手上也毫不懈怠，滑进了被解开的迷彩裤里，隔着内裤握住了火热的茎体。男人也随即发出一声闷哼，在他的臀肉上落下不轻不重的一巴掌，抱着他的腰把两人的位置调换了过来。  
　　现在莫里森仰面躺在床上， 自下而上的望着昔日的长官此时情动难耐的脸，两条腿夹紧了男人的腰侧，手臂也圈在对方宽阔的肩背上。他整个人扒在莱耶斯身上，身体几乎是悬空的，屁股却不老实得很，在那勃起的下体蹭来扭去，嘴唇也不依不饶地，顺着鬓角修剪整齐的胡子一路吮吻下去，去啃咬男人的下巴。  
　　“操……杰克，我以前怎么没发现你就是个小荡妇。”莱耶斯被怀里这个猫一样胡乱点火的人迷得头脑发晕，恨不得把人翻个面就地处决。他连忙把莫里森从身上撕下来，两只手也摁在身体两边，给自己几分喘息的时间。  
　　“来吧，加比。”莫里森舔了舔嘴唇，用脚跟轻轻敲着男人的后腰，“瞧你硬的一直顶着我的屁股。”  
　　莱耶斯发出一声奇怪的低吼，接着他踢掉自己的外裤，确实把人翻了个面，捞起那圆润的屁股隔着内裤狠狠蹭了几下。莫里森的呼吸猛地加重了，身体跟着抖了抖，连忙侧过上身看向身后的男人，“你可不要想着直接进去，我还没有那么强的受虐倾向。”  
　　“反正伤口很快就会愈合，对吧，杰克？”莱耶斯又在丰满的臀肉用力抓了几把，然后握住它们向两边分开，露出藏在里面随着主人呼吸频率而一开一合的小口。他垂下头去观察它，鼻息喷在上面，就引得身下的人不满的扭动。  
　　他又把手指覆上去，莫里森的反应更加真实了，小口收缩的频率也逐渐加快。他只是蹭一蹭，身下的人就会发出一些好听的轻哼。  
　　“你的床头该不会存了些润滑液吧，童子军？”莱耶斯拍了拍他的臀侧，自顾自的下了床。莫里森把头埋在床铺里，似是拒绝回答这个问题，而莱耶斯只是拉开桌子上的抽屉就找到了答案。  
　　“你就这么想和我上床？”他回到床上，又去揉搓那两团软肉。莫里森发出几声不满的哼叫，回头带点嗔意的瞪了他一眼，“快点加比，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
　　“是你说不想做受虐狂的，趴好。”莱耶斯又在那光滑的臀肉上拍了几巴掌，在阻止这小野猫的引诱行为之后明显游刃有余了许多。  
　　他在手上倒了一些液体，均匀的抹在那个深粉色的小口上，指腹轻轻按压着那些褶皱。接着慢慢将食指送进去，里面该死的紧，又火热得要命，手指被四面八方的软肉吸附着裹住的感觉让他不禁想象了一下自己的老二在里面。他又抽动了一下，那些软肉就流连忘返一般，抓着他的手指不放。  
　　“你的身体可和你一样饥渴，小荡妇。”莱耶斯又拿他打趣，对方趴在床上一言不发，屁股却翘得更高了。  
　　虽说嘴上不饶人，实际上本人却已经硬得发疼。莱耶斯加快了手上的动作，两三根手指都插进去，在里面胡乱扩张。莫里森动了动腰，抬起了头，“再往下点，加比，快。”他发出几声轻喘，“再……再往左边……嗯！”  
　　身下的人猛地全身都开始颤抖，莱耶斯食髓知味，又去戳弄那个地方，莫里森的呻吟就抑制不住的从喉间逸出来。“加比……加比……”他的后背甚至染上了一层粉红色，身下漂亮的阴茎也蹭了一床单的前液。莫里森侧过头向后看来，眼眶甚至都有些发红，又在不自觉地舔嘴唇。  
　　这个景象在莱耶斯看来已经淫靡至极，他咽了下口水，抽出所有的手指，拉下前面的内裤边，在自己蓬勃待发的老二上抹掉所有多余的液体。男人握着茎体在那水淋淋的入口处蹭了蹭，身下的人就发出猫一般难耐的哼声，又去扭他那要命的小屁股。  
　　“你知道你现在的样子有多淫荡吗，童子军？”莱耶斯还想维持自己冷静自持的模样，没想到金发男人直接蹭了过来。他又拍了一巴掌，没等莫里森再次开口抱怨就压着头部推了进去。  
　　果真如同想象中那样紧致火热，之前那些软肉又缠绕了上来，像无数双小手按摩他的龟头。莱耶斯深吸了一口气，整根完全没了进去。  
　　接着他向前俯身，强硬的扳过莫里森的脸，亲了亲泛红的眼眶，然后移下去啃咬他的颈侧。双手一路滑到前方，摸索着揉抓胸前的软肉去了。“加比……”莫里森轻声唤他，在乳头被揉搓的时候下意识收缩了肠道，男人几乎是瞬间勒紧了他的身体，发出了几声低喘。  
　　“见鬼的……杰克，你这屁股真是天生给人操的。”嘴里掩饰性的吐着下流话，莱耶斯直起身来，改为握住强健的腰侧，“这次就是你喊daddy都没用了，宝贝儿。”  
　　莫里森回过头，舌头在下唇划了一圈，“还不打算好好疼我吗，daddy？”  
　　玩火的结果显而易见，莱耶斯明显又被击中了神经，毫不怜惜的抽出他的那根阴茎，再一次猛烈撞到深处，天知道他怎么还能恰到好处用头部碾过莫里森的前列腺。金发男人随着他的动作向后抬起臀部，毫不掩饰嘴里的浪叫，好在强化士兵的单人宿舍隔音效果足够的好，就不怕别的家伙听墙角了。  
　　莱耶斯喘着粗气，手指甚至在莫里森的腰侧留下了几个深红的指印。他毫不吝啬自己的力气，前后快速动着胯，囊袋甚至拍打着对方的会阴。耳边萦绕着都是莫里森断断续续的低吟，这让他萌生了把这个人摁进被子彻底操坏、最好到叫不出声来的可怕念头。青年小麦色的皮肤全都染上一层红色，身下的床单被自己的前液浸透了，随着他的撞击甚至伸手到下面抚慰自己的前端。  
　　这都是他的，莱耶斯想着，这么漂亮的杰克只有他看到了，不是那个叫文森特的家伙。  
　　身下的莫里森呻吟有些变了调，莱耶斯索性扯开他自慰的手。“杰克，”他把那只手臂翻折到青年身后，又用力往里面顶了顶，“我想看看，你会不会真的被我操射？”  
　　“加比……呃嗯！”被又一次的前列腺碾压刺激得仰起了脖颈，莫里森此时竟只剩了喘息，肠道一次次的痉挛一样收缩，搞得身后的男人也抑制不住低哑的粗喘。  
　　莱耶斯又咽下几句揶揄他的话，眉头紧锁，专攻会让对方崩溃的部位。金发青年就那样匍匐在他身下，喘息中带着些哭腔，每一次撞击那跟主人一样放荡的小屁股都会迎合过来，然后痉挛着绞紧。如此又操干了十几次，莫里森在床铺上蹭了又蹭，终于抖着大腿，把那些淫靡的液体射了自己一床。  
　　几乎同时的，莱耶斯也把持不住自己，只来得及在缩紧的肠道中直捅深处，交代在了最里面。  
　　他喘了好一会儿，才从眼冒金星的状态中恢复过来，放开了一直紧抓着的手臂。莫里森上半身瘫在床上，下半身还和他连成一体。莱耶斯赶忙小心翼翼退出来，一些液体被带了出来，顺着青年的大腿根滑下去。他又盯着看了一会儿，才如梦初醒般抹了把脸，去把莫里森翻过来。  
　　童子军还在轻喘着，半眯着眼睛躺在他臂弯里，只是动了动嘴就把他勾过去亲吻，莫里森也就势揽住了他的肩膀。  
　　男人的嘴唇从他的脸颊滑下去，轻咬了下耳侧，最后埋在颈边继续舔吮。莫里森用脸颊蹭了蹭莱耶斯乱成一团的头发，男人便又凑过来，封住了他的嘴。  
　　“简直做梦一样。”亲吻间隙莫里森发出一声微小的感叹，却依然被莱耶斯听到了。他撑起身体，打量着青年汗津津却挂着满足的脸，还有那双只映出自己的蓝眼睛。“我也有同样感觉。”他捧住莫里森的脸，吻上那双好看的眼睛，“昨天的我根本难以想象今天会发生什么事。”  
　　莫里森张了张嘴，却什么也说不出来。这样肉体和灵魂的温存几乎是奢望，也许只有在有无限可能的梦里，才能得到与心上人互通心意的机会。  
　　他翻了个身把莱耶斯压在身下，跨坐在男人的腰上，俯下身子去舔舐对方的嘴唇。“加比，强化后的身体应该恢复的很快吧？”他向后蹭了蹭，果然那根阴茎又被他撩拨到了半硬的状态。莱耶斯的手臂很快圈住他的身体，象征性的顶了顶胯。  
　　“看起来今天你是要把我吸干啊。”拉裔男人轻蹙着眉头，眼底里却透着些微的狡诈，“本来还想给你放个假休息一下，杰克，看起来你已经完全可以接受训练了。”  
　　莫里森垂下头，双手放在自己的胸前，握住了那两团软肉。他抬眼瞥向身下的男人，勾起了嘴角，“那还请你严格训练我，长官。”  
　　他们又在这床上不知道做了几次，直到精疲力尽，床单也被折腾得乱七八糟。莫里森靠在昔日长官的怀里，巨大的困意袭来，他只能勉强支撑着眼皮去把男人的睡颜铭记于心。  
　　再见了，加比。他向前蹭了蹭，嘴唇落在了莱耶斯的唇角，又被男人下意识搂得更紧了。几乎就在闭上眼睛的下一秒，莫里森就失去了意识。  
——  
　　莫里森一个激灵坐了起来。入眼还是那个简陋而隐蔽墓园里的隔间，安娜还倚在窗边，只不过看上去已经彻底睡着了。他有些惊魂未定，嘴上还喘着粗气，又有些尴尬，掀开被子去检查自己的下体。  
　　并没有想象中的一片狼藉，莫里森稍稍安了心。他又去检查侧腹的伤口，它们看起来已经好的差不多了。  
　　他站起身来，穿好了衣服。路过沉睡的安娜时犹豫着要不要给她披件衣服，却又怕惊醒这个老兵，只能一个人提着枪蹑手蹑脚溜了出去。  
　　夜幕已经悄然降临，此时的开罗却似刚刚开始夜生活，灯光和行人并没有减少，底层阶级也有享乐的自由。他躲在墙后避开了纷纷扰扰的人群，转头差点撞上一个白色的面具。  
　　莫里森几乎下意识就要举枪，被对方抢先一步打掉了脉冲步枪，反应过来之前一直带着冰冷指套的手已经捏住了他的面具。  
　　“杰克·莫里森。”  
　　那声音好似来自地狱的亡魂，听上去就不寒而栗。之前遇到这家伙的时候还是白天，而在这种夜晚撞到这副装扮完全就是另一种感受。莫里森稍稍挣扎了一下，面具就被捏碎了扔到一旁，“战术目镜？呵，还在用这种老东西。”  
　　莫里森倚在墙上，直直地望向对方面具上眼睛的位置。“加比。”他轻声唤道。对方的动作稍稍一滞，却没有阻止他去摘下自己的面具。  
　　这是怎样的一张脸啊。即使做了一部分心理准备，莫里森的脸上还是写满了难以置信。“死神”，多么贴近的形容。他伸出手去摸男人的脸，触碰的部分先是雾化散去，继而又重新凝结在他指腹下。那双眼睛浑浊不堪，被杀意与仇恨填满，像他本人一样扭曲。  
　　“你到底经历了什么？”他自言自语一般问道。莱耶斯没有回答他，也许放任他去摸这样一张脸已经是男人所能接受的极限。莫里斯向前倾身，男人的手依然捏着他的脸颊，却没有阻止他的动作。  
　　他终于离得足够近，近到能把嘴唇覆在那对儿冰冷的唇上了。舌头挤进牙关，几乎是一瞬间莫里森就被重新压回了墙上，那些冷静与自持不攻而破，冰冷的舌头与他温热的缠在一起，仿佛什么烂俗的三级色情片。他搂住莱耶斯的头，腹部的伤口又被牵扯得隐隐作痛，他也选择忽视了它。  
　　这个亲吻持续的时间太久了，久到两人甚至磨蹭到了一起，像是对儿正常的情侣一样。墙后人来人往，墙的这头莱耶斯却已经在撕扯他的衣服，力道不容拒绝，宛如一头发情的野兽。接着在拆掉厚重的外套后，看到那几条笨拙的缝线时停顿了一瞬。  
　　“安娜的缝制手法还不如个刚实习的战地医生。”他发出一声嗤笑，手指却摸了上去，凉凉的隔着伤口有些痒。莫里森拽过他的衣领过来堵住那张得理不饶人的嘴，顺势拉扯掉那件兜帽外套。两人都把对方身上的装备拆的差不多了，又是箭在弦上，似乎就要在这人流涌动的角落里干上一发了。  
　　莱耶斯率先叫了停。他猛地拉开两人的距离，眼底的各种情绪复杂交织在一起。“别再给我捣乱了，杰克。”他开口，声音听上去恍惚回到了两人曾经的年月。莫里森握住他的手臂，眉毛皱在了一起，“我只是在做对的事，加比，该收手的人是你。”  
　　鬼魂一样的人几不可闻的叹了口气，似是终于察觉到自己的年龄一般。“你不会明白的。”他雾化移开了身体，捡起地上的面具，“我们都被骗了，杰克。”  
　　在下一句加比出口前，死神的身体化作大片的黑雾，消失在了空气里。莫里森半裸着倚在墙上，缓缓滑下坐在了地上。他拿起一旁被捏碎的面具，暗自庆幸自己还留有几个备用。他在原地坐了很久，久到玩闹的人们都离开了街道，回到了各自的庇护所里。  
　　他这才穿好了外套，捡起枪往墓园的方向走去。  
　　接下来一周实行的计划却意外的顺利，两人都没有再遇到莱耶斯。安娜猜测他已经离开了这座城市，而莫里森只是暗自摇头。他们一同回到墓园收拾东西，安娜摸着那些信纸的边缘，而他摩挲着那天从莱耶斯身上抠下来私藏的弹药。思索了再三，他把第三张照片留了下来，就放在安娜与女儿的照片下面。  
　　他们最终还是分道扬镳，莫里森决定去一趟家乡的更南面，多拉多。而安娜则继续留在埃及，做她力所能及的事情。  
　　寂静的墓园里，空气中凝结出一只锋利的指套，捏住了照片的边缘。  
——fin

**Author's Note:**

> *设定补充：  
> R76女孩的日常帮官方圆设定！  
> 设定噶在士兵强化时期就单箭头杰克，但是杰克单箭头文森特。后来守望时期杰克渐渐对噶暗生情愫，却误认为他是直男。而噶认为自己对杰克是“不正当情感”，会影响战友之间的关系，就自己断掉，后来娶妻生子。直到守望没了，两人都在流浪才真正开始正视双方的感情。  
> 杰克这边其实太好解释了。他们仨人的照片压在他和文森特照片的上面，全篇小说张嘴闭嘴全是加比，而安娜一直都叫的加布列尔。  
> 而噶，其实也可以脑补一下，他单挑任何一方都没问题，漫画里他也是占绝对优势的，是可以一挑二搞死两人(尤其杰克那时候基本丧失战斗能力了)，但他还是选择溜了。我估摸他一开始就是生气，想教训教训杰克，没想真杀他，不然也不会嘴炮那么久。后面杰克和安娜按计划搞反派的时候，他也没有再出来干涉过。  
> 前两天在b站看了一个解析视频，推测智瞳应该是外星人或者其他高级生命，由于被智械信奉所以就算拥有号令智械的能力。而黑爪杀了孟达塔的原因可能也是知道了这方面的部分消息，所以感觉黑爪也不是单纯的反派，噶肯为他们做事也肯定知道了一些内情。  
> 总之就是在一篇文理满足了自己好几个脑洞，还是很快乐的，食用愉快！


End file.
